


The Spring Of Our Youth

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (After Rev obviously), F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Suuuper minor spoilers in the summary, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Sakura couldn’t remember when the desire for friendship with the Nohrian princess had turned to admiration, and then love, but there was no denying it had. In Hoshido, to everyone but her siblings (and sometimes it even felt that way with them) she was just the weak princess who needed protection. No matter how much she proved herself in the Vallite War, she was still, to them...

  The moment Elise saw her, however, she didn’t see someone weak. She saw Sakura. The Sakura who tried her best and had a strength unique to her. It stirred something deep within Sakura.

  But it happened, and she was in love with Elise.

  Though Elise treated everyone that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had some free time in my writing class, and [this](http://fe14festivalofbondstranslations.tumblr.com/post/152183163943/nohrian-festival-sakura-and-elise-conversation) convo from the Festival DLC came to mind, and I decided to write this~

The wooden comb slipped easily through Elise’s well kept golden and purple hair. Her locks felt soft to Sakura’s touch, bringing about a soft flush on the Hoshidan princess’ face (she could thankfully hide it behind her usual nervousness). It was a breezy spring afternoon, and they sat together under a tree in a field near the Hoshidan capital, Elise resting her head on Sakura’s thighs.

“Wow Sakura!” Elise exclaimed, snuggling closer into Sakura’s lap, “You’re so good at this! It must be why your hair is so pretty!”

“P-Pretty?” Sakura smiled bashfully, smoothing about the section she just brushed with her hand, “Thank you, Elise...your’s is lovely as well.”

Elise grinned up at her, sending a shock of warmth through Sakura’s chest, “Well, your hair is my veeeery favorite color! I love pink! It’s so bright and happy, or it can be soft and warm...” She paused, bringing a finger to her lips in momentary introspection, “Just like you, Sakura!”

“Me!?” Her exclamation was no louder than anything she usually said, but the surprise was clear on her face.

“Yup! You laugh and play with me all the time, but you also spend quiet time with me like this... I love you for all the same reasons as I love pink!”

 _Love!? Me!?_ Sakura felt like her heart might burst; she was sure Elise didn’t mean it like that...she told Corrin “I love you” every other minute, and about as much to the rest of her siblings. She probably meant it as if Sakura was just another one of her sisters...

“Your hair is a very pretty color, too, Elise...” she said when her head had cleared, “I don’t think I’ve meant anyone in Hoshido with such a color. It’s beautiful, like gold...”

At the last comment, a blush formed on Elise’s cheeks, “Woah, thanks! Both my brothers have this color, and so does Arthur, so I never thought it was too special...but you make it sound so rare!” She laughed, and always the sound was mesmerizing to Sakura.

Sakura couldn’t remember when the desire for friendship with the Nohrian princess had turned to admiration, and then love, but there was no denying it had. In Hoshido, to everyone but her siblings (and sometimes it even felt that way with them) she was just the weak princess who needed protection. No matter how much she proved herself in the Vallite War, she was still, to them...

The moment Elise saw her, however, she didn’t see someone weak. She saw Sakura. The Sakura who tried her best and had a strength unique to her. It stirred something deep within Sakura.

But it happened, and she was in love with Elise.

Though Elise treated everyone that way.

Her heart ran very, very deep and she had boundless energy to love everyone she came across. It was something Sakura loved about her, but it put up an invisible barrier between their two desires. Friendship and....romantic love. _We don’t want the same thing..._ Sakura thought.

“Heeeey! Earth to Sakura!”

With absorbed in her own head, Sakura’s hands had come to a complete stop and her eyes had fixated on a point in the distance, "I-I’m sorry Elise, I just got distracted.”

“It’s okay! But if you ever have anything on your mind, you can tell me!” Elise shot up, her hair, usually up in it’s tight pigtails, cascading down her shoulders. It gave Sakura butterflies.

"Well...” her flush worsened, “What if they were...love troubles?”

“Love troubles?” There was an odd intonation in Elise’s voice. She sounded less happy than Sakura was used to.

“Y-yes. I think I l-love someone, but they are so close to me that I’m afraid to tell them...” at the mention of proximity, Elise sat up, her face inches from Sakura’s, “I was wondering if you knew any more and could help me?”

 _Maybe since it_ **_is_ ** _you, this may help me..._

“Camilla would be a better person to ask about this sort of thing. I’ve ever only liked one person, but they never noticed me,” the hair around her face hide most of her face, but the way she sounded made it seem like it was not her usual joyful expression she wore.

 _Ah_.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, Elise...I-I wish you the best of luck.” Sakura felt horrible. She did want  Elise to be happy, but it was a lie that she wished her luck with her other love. Lying to Elise was a terrible, terrible thing to do, but what were her other options? She was only her friend...

“I don’t think it’s going to work out now, anyways.”

“Why?”

Elise smiled sadly (the word _Painful_ came to Sakura’s mind), “Because she just told me she loves somebody else.”

If it were possible for your spirit to just leave your body, that’s exactly what would have happened to Sakura at that moment.

_Elise...loves me!?_

“Elise!” her loud voiced startled the other princess. Sakura reached out to grasp her hands tightly, forcing herself to look right into Elise’s eyes. What she desired most of all was right here, within her reach, and she wouldn’t let her shyness get in the way of that.

“I was talking about you! I-I love you!”

The blonde hair glowing the bright midday sun had nothing on the brightness of Elise’s red cheeks, and even that had nothing on her radiant smile. She freed her hands from Sakura to jump her in a hug, sending them both tumbling into the grass.

“Yaaaaaaaaaaay!” Elise snuggled her face into Sakura’s neck, joy pulsating off of her. Sakura placed a hesitant hand on her back, knowing she had a smile on her face as well. They didn’t move for a moment, basking in the warmth of the moment.

"I love you _SO_ much!” Elise exclaimed with a laugh, sitting up and pulling Sakura with her.

"I l-love you too. I’m glad...this worked out.”

“Yup! Actually, Ryoma talked to me about it the other day. ‘I think Sakura fancies you’ or something. He said he was happy for us!”

Sakura balled her fist and put it to her lips, “Big brother! But, then how could you have thought I didn’t...?”

“Ah, well big brothers aren’t always right, ya know. Leo thought that I had a crush on Arthur! That’s silly! Arthur is like, my second bestest friend.”

“Takumi thought the same about me and Tsubaki,” Sakura laughed. Her heart felt light and free because of the heavy emotional weight that had just completely lifted. Feeling a spark of boldness, Sakura just leaned forward and put a light kiss on Elise’s cheek. The bright expression grew even brighter. Elise took it a step further, leaving a small peck on Sakura's lip, making both their hearts swell.

Sakura ran her hand through Elise’s hair, “Do you want me to finish brushing?”

“Yeeeesss please!” Elise laid back down contentedly, and Sakura resumed her task just as pleased. To the naked eye, nothing looked different except for the general atmosphere of happiness (and how they walked back hand in hand).•

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous about how I portrayed Sakura, if I got the right mixture of shyness and strength.


End file.
